Total Drama Murder (TDH2)
Welcome to the sequel of Total Drama Horror- TOTAL DRAMA MURDER!!!!! In this season, the original 16 contestants from season 1 are back again with their new host Blainely!!! Only one will survive....literally. Who will succeed on Total Drama Murder??? If you want to know about the first one. click here. Rules Do NOT edit more than once in a row. Give others a chance. Otherwise it's called spam. Do NOT edit the elimination table. At all. Unless I give permission. Do NOT curse. But saying anything that TDI would say is fine! Do NOT godplay. This includes winning in one sentence or before anyone else gets a chance. (i.e. Gerry: *drools* Gerry: *wakes up* Gerry: *runs to finsh line*) Do NOT sing. You can use *sing*, but don't actually put lyrics. It takes up WAY too much space. Do HAVE FUN!!!! And Killing is allowed...>:)...after they get booted. Teams The Superfantastic Mergers Cody Sadie Gwen Ezekiel Izzy LeShawna Jerd OUT Alejandro Duncan Geoff Sierra Eva Tyler Lindsay/Noah Courtney Bridgette/DJ Harold Heather/Owen Elimination Table Sign-Ups (CLOSED) 1. Ezekiel- Usitgz 2. Eva- Iantheking10 3. Noah- Noah612 4. Tyler- GM 5. Izzy-TDobsessed88 6. Cody- Mrdaimon 7. Courtney- Tdi 8. Harold-Mister E 9. Bridgette-27blink27 10. Lindsay- Heather rocks 11. DJ- Phyneo 12. Duncan- JohnnyFairplay818 13. Heather- Sunslicer2 14. Gwen-DXGforever! 15. Owen- Platypus09 16. Sierra-NoahFTW 17. Alejandro- TDAFan99 18. Geoff - TDA ROCKS 19. Sadie - Webly 20. Leshawna- Leshawnafan 21. Jerd- Reddy Pre-Chat Blainely: The horror, the death, the action!!! Welcome to Total Drama Murder!!! DJ: *Screams* don't say that Bridgette: hey guys wassup!! Harold:Another season? Sweet! Duncan: Hey Harold! Ezekiel: Are you going to kill us again, eh? Owen: Woo-hoo! Season 2!!! And with a nicer host! Ezekiel: You can say that, eh? Blainely: Correctomundo! I kill people without Justin Beiber! That automatically makes me 1000 times nicer! Sierra:Omigosh, last season was so fun! Owen: Really? But you were eliminated early... Sierra:SO! Harold:So, you were 3rd eliminated! Cody: *is hiding from Sierra* Owen: Hey buddy, what's up? Wait...why are you hiding from a chick? Cody: Correction, I'm hiding from a STALKER chick. Owen: And how is that bad? She likes everything you do! Cody: Thats the point, I bet you if I threw away some trash right now, she'd pick it out of the garbage can and put it in one of her Cody shrines. Owen: *laughs* Wow, that must...*hears scream* What was that? Ezekiel: *dressed up like Shaggy randomly* G-G-G-Ghost! Cody: Hey, Ezekiel, how did you change clothes so fast? Ezekiel: *back in normal clothing* What are you talking about, eh? Ghost of Chris: You teens will pay for killing me... Cody: Huh, maybe I should start taking my meds. Ghost: *takes breath out of Ezekiel* How dare you... Ezekiel: *in Zombie form* BLARGH! *runs off into the woods* Cody: ... I take it that Ezekiel is eliminated? Owen: Nah. This is Ezekiel on a NORMAL day. Cody: Can someone at least tell me why I signed up for this show in the first place? Owen: *nudges* Gwen, remember? Cody: ... Good point. Owen: I don't think we ha a single confessional last season...maybe one or two. Cody: I'll come to the rescue! Cody: (CONF) What our my thoughts on everyone here? Sierra's a stalker, Gwen's... Gwen, Ezekiel is scary, and Owen is awesome. DJ: (CONF) MOMMA!!! I'm scared Ezekiel: *back to normal* *walks up to Cody and Owen* I bet we could for an awesome alliance, eh? (CONF) We could be called the three amigos, eh? Courtney: I will win this time.... I was a CIT! Blainely: Now that everyone is here, time for the first challenge in Total Drama Murder!!! Challenge 1 Blainely: You guys all know the ghost of Chris. I have three items here, a butterfly net, a vacuum, and a pencil. Choose one of the three to cath Chris with and tell me your choices. I'll tell you if you have any chance of catching him. Remember, only one item will work. (No godplaying) Bridgette:mmmmm.... i pick..... the butterfly net Tyler: I'll take the pencil. Cody: I'll take the vaccum cleaner. Lindsay:*gigles*Hi!I'll take the vaccum cleaner! Sierra:Everybody knows vaccums are super effective on ghosts so I pick that! Lindsay:Super effectiv e? Sierra:Yeah! They suck up ghosts and trap them! Lindsay:Oh!I did not know that!I just needed the vaccum fro the crumbs all over in my cabin! Noah: Hmm, trying to think strategically about this. I'll take the pencil. Lindsay:Why a pencil? Noah: I'm not sure, it just seems like a good choice. But hey, I've been wrong before. Lindsay:When? Blainely: So that's three vacuum cleaners, one butterfly net, and two pencils!!! Any other guesses? Lindsay:There's more people? Gwen: You guys are right about the vacuum cleaner, it works pretty well againis gosths, so I'll pick it. Lindsay:*finds a vaccum cleaner*How do you turn this on?*turn it on and sucks her face**muffling*AHHH. Blainely: *gives everyone their choices* By the way, the vacuums are broken. >:) So, Noah, Tyler, and Bridgette move on! Lindsay:*muffling*AHH*hits Blainely by accident*AHHH Blainely: OW!!! *slaps Lindsay* Don't hit the host! Lindsay:*the vaccum comes off Lindsay's head*THank you!*hugs Blainely* Gwen: I should've know it was a tricky one... *sights* Lindsay:Maybe we have to fix it! Blainely: Whoever out of those three catches the Chris ghost first gets to pick a team!!! 2nd place...the other team!!! Lindsay:Blainely Blainely my Vaccum works! Cody: Hey Lindsay, if you give me that vaccum cleaner I'll give you some lip gloss. Lindsay:No thank you I have a whole pack of it! Cody: But this lip-gloss has the glossiness of two-hundred lip-glosses, making it so you're 25% more hot. Lindsay:Can I try! Cody: Sure. *gives her the lip-gloss* Lindsay:*drops the vaccum**puts lip gloss on*I feel it already! Cody: *takes the vaccum* Thank you Lindsay. *runs off to find Chris* Lindsay:Your welcome*puts more lip gloss on* Bridgette:*walking* mmmmmm.... i think i made a bad choice on picking this!!! maybe i can catch him ok bridgette lets goo!! Cody: *is still searching for Chris* Lindsay:Oh CODY TRY THE LIP GLOSS*goes to Cody and puts lip gloss on him* Cody: *has it all over his face* Lindsay, you do realize lip-gloss is supposed to go on your lips right? Lindsay:Uhh...What expect you to think that? Tyler; Ghost? I'll give you better clothes than those rags. *draws Ghost nicer clothes* Lindsay:Tyler! Harold:I pick a vacuum cleaner! Because at Ghosty Steves Ghost Survival Camp I... *Gets cut off* Cody: Sorry Harold, but now it's too late to pick any tools to help. And even if it wasn't, your vaccum cleaner would have been broken. Blainely: Just to make things more interesting...*makes all vacuum cleaners work* Cody: *gives Lindsay his other vaccum cleaner* Here, so you can still compete. Blainely: And...*makes them stop working* Don't you love this show!!! Cody: Good thing I kept the one Lindsay gave me. *keeps looking for Chris* Bridgette:(CONF) at least i pick butterfly net if she doing that all the time!! Harold:(CONF)GOSH! LeShawna: Hey y'all look who just arrived! DJ: Hey LeShawna LeShawna: Hey DJ Noah: Well, I knew picking the vaccum cleaner would be a bad idea. So I chose the pencil. Now the question is, how do I use it to catch a ghost? Cody: *shrugs* I have no clue, you're the genuis. Ezekiel: *sits on ground looking at the sky* I think I see a bird, eh? Cody: No Ezekiel, thats an airplane... Heading straight torwards us... at over 200 miles per hour... Oh sh** Ezekiel: Your crazier than me, eh? Cody: *rubs his eyes.* Damn, I really DO need to start taking my meds. *takes some of his meds.* Owen: *tries to catch with hands* It's not working! Courtney: Gimme a vacuum! Cody: *gets his vaccum to work, and tries it on Chris* Chris ghost: *laughs* Ha!!!! My only weakness are pencils! As if Blainely gave you THAT. Cody: ... *starts looking through his back-pack to see if he brought one.* Courtney: GAR! I brought everything here EXCEPT a pencil!!!! Cody: *finds it, then sighs* I'm going to regret this in the mourning. *gives it to Courtney* Here, take it. Heather: (CONF) A pencil killing a ghost? This has to be the dumbest challenge yet! Then again, Blainley's the host so... (NON-CONF) *steals the pencil* I winning this, freak! DJ: *dives at Heather and takes pencil* Take that you cursed ghost! *waves pencil around* Courtney: (tackles DJ and Heather) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Sierra:Cody, I have a pencil!*drags Cody into woods with pencil clenched between her teeth* Cody: Alright, close your eyes and I'll get that pencil! Blainely: Did I hear an insult? This show has a budget!!! An pencils are cheap!! Duh. Ezekiel: 8in Zombie form* BLARG! *steals the pencil Courtney, Heather, and DJ were fighting over* Bridgette:*in the woods* ok ok im not scared im not scared!! i need to win but WHO with this stupid net *throw net at floor* UGH!! *here strange noice* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *running fast* Sierra:*sees Chris's ghost*Hi Chris! Oh Yeah I need to trap you!*stabs Chris with pencil and his ghost very slowly starts getting sucked into the pencil*Go Faster! Courtney: (attacks Ezekiel) THAT PENCIL IS MINE!!!!! Cody: Hey, Sierra, if you win immunity, I'll kiss you to give it to me! Chris ghost: *getting slowly sucked in* And before you ask, I'm not fat!!! Sierra:*3 hours later* Yes I win! I want to give my invincibility to Cody! Sierra:*grabs Cody and makes out with him* Cody: *after 2 minutes breaks free and starts taking deep breaths* Courtney: (CONF) Miss Stalker won?! And give invincibility to Cody?! Bridgette: *acting like crazy* no woo..dddss...annyyy....mmmooo.....reeeee.. im ssso...ssccaarreeddd!! Ezekiel: *back to normal next to Bridgette* Snap out of it, eh? Courtney: How did I lose?! Ezekiel: Well uh... Sierra kinda stabbed Chris' ghost with a pencil first, eh? Courtney: I know how I lost!!!!! Blainely: And Cody wins immunity!!! He also picks 9 other to win immunity with him. >:) Courtney: (nudges Cody) Hey, I'll help you get rid of Sierra if you give me immunity Cody: Sierra, since she gave me immunity, Courtney, Lindsay, Gwen, Owen, Ezekiel, Noah, Bridgette, and Izzy Ezekiel: Oh yeah, eh?! Bridgette: ttthaaannn....kkkksss ccc...oodd...yyy *scared* Tyler: D: I didn't get immunity... Cody: Sorry Tyler, this is the first time I've seen you do anything. Lindsay:Cody EE!Tyler!*hugs him* Izzy: Oh thanks cody! I love immunity..!!! Fishcakes!! Sierra:Thanks! LeShawna: You're not giving me immunity? Sadie: I'm like confused! Blainely: And the Screaming Fails win immunity! (Teams above) Vote 1 Heather: DJ, for stealing the pencil! I could have won! Duncan Geoff DJ: Alejandro... payback for what he did in Jamaica Alejandro Tyler: ...Um, Duncan? Harold:Alejandro LeShawna: I vote Alejandro Eva Sadie Blainely: And that's three votes Alejandro, one vote DJ. It only takes six people to get rid of someone. Chat 1 Blainely: All non votes go here. Cody: See why I gave all of you immunity? They're un-active. Bridgette: im always active just dont know what to said!! Ezekiel: *next to Bridgette* Hey Bridge! Cody: Yeah, so I gave you immunity, since I heard you say SOMETHING. Sierra:I wonder who they'll vote off first Bridgette; what you WANT E.Z.E.K.I.E.L?? Owen: *chuckles* So...Zeke and Bridge? Huh? Bridgette; zeke and bridge nothing.... EEEWWW EEEWW EEEWWW I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!! Owen: Oh....sorry Bridgette. Heather: I talked! (I was at another competition for my school. We have "deaneries" and teams for tourneys) You should have made me safe! Cody: Yeah, but you're Heather. Heather: *rolls eyes* oh yeah, just because I got rid of you in season one, you must hold a grudge against me. Bridgette: im not mad at you owen!! hey but anyway what about you broke relationship with izzy!!?? Cody: Not just me, a lot of other people. LeShawna:................ Wow, I missed a lot in season 1 Heather: Owen: AHHH!!! HEATHER!!!! Lindsay:Owen! Gwen: Hey guys, what's up? Lindsay:Gwenca! Owen: Her name is Gwen... Lindsay:Oh yeah!But still Owen!*hugs him* Gwen: Amm, yeah, hey Linsay... Lindsay:Hi! Owen: Why is everyone voting Al? DJ: 4 words Total Drama World Tour Courtney: Why can't I vote?! (Courtney is speaking XD) Cody: 'Cause you're on my team, the winning team. Blainely: You got it! Only the Themselves vote today. Courtney: ....... I knew that (LOL i skipped the teams section XD) Blainely: By the way, the final two could be anyone!!! All male, all female, all returnees, the winner or runner up from last season could still win again!!! Lindsay:REally!EE! Cody: Could you end the elimination already? It's been two hours. Blainely: I'll end the elimination when I feel like it! (Which is probably tomorrow...) Lindsay:Wow Blainely your like Chris..only in girl version...and nicer. Courtney: Chris is dead... Lindsay:I-I knew that. Courtney: (CONF) Lindsay is going down, she won last season! Lindsay:(CONF)No I didn't know that! Owen: Yea...Chris died las season because of Ezekiel. Lindsay:Oh...Hi Owen! Owen: Hey Lindsay...I wish that Chris was alive...it's creepy. Courtney: The only bad thing about Chris dying is now I can't sue him! Owen: Sue for what? Trying to kill us all? Yea...that wasn't nice. Blainely: Don't worry. There's plenty of more action without Chris. Ezekiel: If your going to complain about Chris being dead, you might as well complain about me bringing you guys back to life, eh? Cody: Ezekiel does have a good point. Owen: I don't really care about Chris. *chuckles* He was VERY annoying. Bridgette: me neither hes is so cruel!! Lindsay:I thought I brought you guys back to life becuase I won last season..? Noah: Huh, I had the right item. Too bad I wasn't on here. Oh well, good job Cody. LeShawna: Well at least you were here for the Challenge Lindsay:Lefonda! Owen: Uh...it's LeShawna... Lindsay:Oh..thank you Owen! LeShawna: Hey girl! What's up? Lindsay:I won last season you should have been there!It was great. Gwen:We all were there. Lindsay:Oh really YAY!*hugs Gwen and Leshawna* LeShawna: Aww thanks girl! Lindsay:Your welcome. Gwen: (CONF) even thought Lindsay can be annoying sometimes, I have to admit she can be really nice. Lindsay:Lefonda..I mean LeShawna Hi. Ezekiel: (CONF) Lindsay is really weird, eh? Bridgette: hey lindsay wassup? Lindsay:Wassup..?What? Bridgette: UUGGHHH!! LINDSAY dont be inmature the days pass and you more stupid!! Lindsay:...*burst out crying* Blainely: And Alejandro is out!!! *throws him into the endless space-time continuim* Who will win on Total Drama Murder!!! Lindsay:Owen! Challenge 2 Blainely: The next challenge is to...paintball fight!!!! Last one...REMAINING...wins. Lindsay:*shoots Heather*Yay! Ezekiel: *shoots DJ* Oh yeah, eh?! Lindsay:*shoots Ezekiel* Bridgette:*shoot eva* YYAAYY!! Gwen:*shoots Tyler* Nice! Lindsay:*shoots Sadie* Owen: Shooting isn't nice... Lindsay:It isn't..AH I'm doing bad stuff!*drops paintball gun* DJ: *on ground* I'm hit... Lindsay save yourself Ezekiel: *shoots Duncan* This reminds me of back home, eh? Heather: *opens fire* Take that! And that! And a little bit of that! *aims the gun at the defenseless Lindsay* Time to die! (SS2: Isn't Bridgette a pacifist?) DJ: NOOO!!! *pushes Lindsay out of the way* Noah: *shoots Heather* Sorry, but I had to. Heather: How dare you! *shoves the gun in the stomach of Noah and shoots* Now for you, Lindsay! And you for saving her DJ! *aims the gun at DJ* Lindsay:*shoots Heather multiple times*Thank you DJ! DJ: YOur welcome Lindsay!!! *shoots Lindsay in gut* I wanted to do that Lindsay:Oww why did you do that? DJ: Its a game remeber? *shoots Noah* Take that Lindsay:But I didn't shoot you. Heather: Nice, DJ! Now for you! *rams the gun into Lindsay's head, then shoots her in the face* No make up can cover that up! Cody: *shoots Heather* That was going overboard. DJ: *shoots Cody* No one touches my teamate!! *shoots Ezekiel* Lindsay:Owwy*crying* Heather: How dare you, Cody! *shoots him in the "kiwis"* Cody: *shoots DJ, then falls over in pain* DJ: Why Cody *rapidly shoots cody* Take that!!! Cody: *winces* Why is everyone aiming for me? *shoots Heather* Heather: *slowly walks up to Cody* Time to meet your master! *shoves the butt of the gun into his kiwis* Lindsay:*behind her**shoots her multiple times* Ezekiel: *shoots Geoff* And now just Harold's left on the other team, eh? *aims gun at Harold* Okay... 3... 2... 1... shoot! *lowers gun* I can't shoot my bud, eh? Cody: *falls onto the ground, and starts rocking back and forth* Heather: *shoots Ezekiel in the kiwis, stopping him from shooting* Cody: *gets back up, and is about to hit Heather in the back of the head with his paintball gun, but sighs and puts his gun down.* You're lucky I don't have the heart to hit you. Lindsay:You like her? Cody: No, but it would be like kicking a puppy that was biting you. Lindsay:She's horrible I'm a puppy. Ezekiel:*falls to the ground, hands covering his kiwis* What the h*** was that for, eh? I wasn't going to shoot him. Cody: She is, but it was just a simile. And are you okay Ezekiel? Lindsay:A smile? Cody: Never mind. Lindsay:Okay. Ezekiel: *gets up slowly* I think I'll be fine, eh? You guys still have to shoot Harold, so we can win this challenge, eh?! Heather: *smashes the gun in Ezekiel's face* You guys aren't going to win this challenge! Gwen: *shoots LeShawna* Sorry, Lesh, but sometimes you must play the game. Cody: *takes Heather's gun* Quick, shoot Harold! Heather: *knees Cody in the groin and takes the gun back, then shoots randomly around* I'm gonna win this one! Ezekiel: *falls on the ground, covering his nose* I think you broke my nose, eh? Cody: *hits Heather on the back of the head with his gun* Sorry *hits her again* Sorry! Ezekiel: *gets up, takes one hand off his nose, which is covered in blood* Okay, tis is getting a bit to heavy, eh? *falls unconscious due to blood loss* Gwen: *shoots Harold* Cody: *starts patching up Ezekiel's wounds* Sadie: *Is seen hiding in a bush!* *shoots Gwen* Cody: Sadie, you got shot already, you're out. Sadie: No, I'm not. Lindsay missed... Cody: Or... DID SHE? *gets out his iphone and plays 'The Dramatic Gopher' video* Courtney: (Walks around) I think everyone has been shot... oh wait! Owen: Is anyone left alive??? Cody: I'm pretty sure the last one who wasn't shot is Gwen. (Since Sadie never said she dodged the pain ball) Noah: Let's hope Gwen is left, that means we won again. Bridgette: i dont get shoot too!! YYYAAYYY!! Blainely: And the winners are the Fails...again!!!! Sorry Themselves, you have to vote someone out. Vote 2 Blainely: All the Themselves, please vote here!!! Heather: I vote for Duncan! He should have helped, but he didn't, and he would have won for us! Duncan Geoff DJ: Duncan did not help Tyler Harold:Duncan,Totally. *Does Karate Move but hits the side of the confessional* OW!! LeShawna:Duncan Eva Sadie Blainely: Voting ends tomorrow morning. Duncan: *hides under dock* Im not going anywhere! Chat 2 Owen: Paintball was mean... Cody: I know.. Heather: *glares at Cody* Cody: You're mad at me for grabbing your gun, when you shot me, then shot me in the kiwi's, then hit me with the but of your gun in the kiwi's. Owen: Ooh...kiwis? Ouch... Courtney: We won again!! Cody: Yes, yes we did. Duncan: *sticks head out and back* Owen: Everyone here seems more...hostile for some reason. Cody: Heather is always hostile, and she's the main one. But DJ is acting a lot meaner for some reason, I don't know why. Owen: Yea...Heather was really mean...but she is good for the horror challenges. Cody: *chuckles* I see what you mean. But you know, if she actually started acting nice, she might have won one of these seasons. Owen: Yea, imagine Heather winning a season of Total Drama. She insulted Izzy!!! Cody: *imagines Heather winning, and sees her spending the money to buy enough weapons to destory the world.* When did she insult Izzy? Oh yeah, when she was insulting everyone. LeShawna: A world with Heather ruling? *shudders* That would be terrible Bridgette: OMG i dont want to think that!! heather ruling the world that will be horrible!! Cody: Wow, Heather hasn't snapped at me yet. Must be my lucky day. Owen: Maybe she's not alive... Lindsay:Yay! Cody: *points to Heather* Owen, she's right there. And why would it be good if she's dead? No one deserves to die. LeShawna: True, even someone as evil as her deserves to live Lindsay:So that killer guy deserves to live? Owen: I never said I wanted her to die...I said Maybe... Lindsay:Oh okay..so maybe she'll die. Owen: No...I'm not that mean. WHY AM I MEAN??? *cries* Lindsay:Awww your not mean.*hugs him* LeShawna: Big guys sensitive Owen: But everyone called me mean...that's why I quit last season... Lindsay:I didn't call you mean Omar.(XD) Owen: We'll see how the game plays. Lindsay:I'll never call you mean,Omar.*hugs him* Cody: Lindsay, his name is Owen. Lindsay:Yeah Owen,thank you Coda. Gwen: His name is Cody, c-o-d-Y Cody: Why, thank you Gwen *scoots closer to her* Lindsay:Yes Cody,Duh!Thanks Courtney. Owen: It's uh...never mind. Courtney: What did I do? Cody: *whispers in Courtney's ear* She was talking to Gwen. Heather: (CONF) Everyone's just scared because they know I'll win this season! And this is what I'll with the money that I'll win. *holds up a diagram of Europe with Heather's head engraved in* Courtney: Oh (CONF) Lindsay will be the death of me! Owen: (CONF) *sees a map of Europe with Heather's face in it* AHHH!!! *runs out* Lindsay:(CONF)*sees the map*AHH*faints* Cody: (CONF) *sees the map and Lindsay* Umm... *picks up the map and Lindsay* (NON-CONF) *walks out, and puts Lindsay on the ground.* Hey Heather, you want the diagram? Heather: Yeah, thanks! *takes the map* I'll be right back. *walks in the confessional and puts a globe with Heather's Europe on a shelf* Nice and cozy. Cody: ... Did Heather just say thanks to me? Weird... Heather: (CONF) In order to stay in this game, I have to act nice. *shudders* It will all pay off when I win, at least. Lindsay:*gets up*Cody don't listen to her she's EVIL! Cody: All I said was it was weird that she said thanks... Owen: Ok...good job Heather? Lindsay:Yeah.. Cody: ... Am I the only one here who doesn't completely hate Heather? Lindsay:How can you not hate Heather a little? Cody: I don't like her, but she never really did anything bad to me. Lindsay:Really,,*flashbacks to season 1**Heather scaring everybody season two**hitting Cody with paintballs* Cody: That isn't enough for me to hate her, and I did shoot her first. Lindsay:She shoot you in the kiwis. Cody: That isn't enough to hate someone Lindsay. Lindsay:Well she did horrible stuff to me! Courtney: Heather isn't so bad, she's just......... Lindsay:*looks at Courtney with watery eyes* Cody: Thats why you hate her Lindsay. *notices the tears in Lindsays eyes* Want to cry on my shoulder? Lindsay:*nods to both things**crys on Cody's shoulder* Courtney: Heather is just annoying sometimes! And she thinks she is queen! UGH! I was a CIT! Cody: *pats Lindsay's head, grinning slightly* Let it all out. Lindsay:*sobbing* Heather: *laughs, then stares at everyone else* What? It's free entertainment. Cody: Don't you feel better now Lindsay? And you know Heather, if you were actually nice you might have won one of these things already. Lindsay:Yes..sorry fro wetting your shirt.thank you.*hugs Cody* Cody: *hugs back, and grins a little wider* Hey, it's no problem, it's only a shirt. Lindsay:*sniffs*Your a great friend. Cody: Thanks. Lindsay:*hugs again* Cody: *thinks about how much guys watching the show would kill to be him* Lindsay:Oh yeah,your welcome. Courtney: (CONF) Now we got Lindsay to vote out Sierra! Lindsay:So..now what. Cody: *shrugs* I don't know. Lindsay:*crosses leg* DJ: (CONF) Mama was telling me too man up during the show Cody: (CONF) Honestly, I don't know why I don't hate Heather. Owen: (CONF) Wow...this is intense! Cody: *sighs out of boredom* Blainely: Since no votes will really jmake a difference, Duncan is out! *throws him into crocodiles* Who will win on Total Drama Murder! And no one answer, it was a rhetorical question! Cody: *fistpumps* Challenge 3 Blainely: Your challenge is to...BE MY MINDLESS SLAVES!!!! Just kidding, I dunno...do something unproductive while I think of something. Cody: I can live with that. Izzy: Blainely is all blah...blah...blah...Cupcakes..blah...blah Lindsay:*faints* Cody: *runs to Lindsay* Are you alright? Lindsay:Yes..she said do somethign unproductive.*faints on Cody's shoulder* Cody: Ok then... Lindsay:*whispers*Take me to that log. Cody: *picks her up, and takes her to the log* Lindsay:Thank you. Duncan: *peaks behind Lindsay and crawls past* Cody: No problem. Lindsay:I'm soo bored. Owen: Well, what did you expect? Lindsay:I want to do something. Gwen: So, we aren't supposed to do anything at all? Lindsay:Can someone pick me up? Blainely: Ok, your challenge is to...scare each other! Each team picks two people to make out. >:) They also pick one killer. I'll go on from there later. Lindsay:I nominate Heather for killer. Cody: I'll be one of the people who make out, as long as it isn't with another dude. Lindsay:Can I make-out with Tyler? Gwen: He's on the oposite team Cody: Lets see if he wants to. Lindsay:Aww. Cody: Since he isn't responding, until he does, lets choose someone else. Lindsay:*has no idea what to say*Pick me! Gwen: Maybe Courtney could be the killer.... Lindsay:Or Heather? Cody: Alright, me and Lindsay will be the ones making out, and since Gwen's the only one left talking, she'll be the killer. Gwen:Ok...I guess Lindsay:Yay!Final three! Cody: Whats wrong Gwen? Did you expect me to suggest me making out with you? Lindsay:I don't want to be A KILLER!AHHH!*runs away* Cody: *grabs Lindsay* Don't worry, you won't. Lindsay:*sighs*Yay! Owen: Well, Cody, you did have a huge crush on her. Linday:On who? Cody: I still like Gwen, but I'm not that desperate. Lindsay:*tries to do karate**fails and falls down*Oww, Cody: Why did you just try to do karate? Lindsay:I want to protect myself.*does a punch but punches self*Oww. Cody: *grabs Lindsays hands* Stop, we don't need to protect ourselves in the challenge, and all you're doing is hurting yourself. Lindsay:Is that bad?*gets up* Cody: Yes, it is bad to hurt yourself. Lindsay:*takes hand off of Cody* Ezekiel: *wakes up from when he passed out from blood loss the previous day* *bug bandages covering his nose* Uhh... what are we doing, eh? Lindsay:Ezekiel can be the killer? Cody: That would work. Lindsay:Wait he could kill me! Cody: *chuckles* He won't really kill us you know. Lindsay:Us? Cody: Will, he'll be the killer for BOTH of us. Lindsay:Umm Cody I knida like you.. Cody: *blushes* Lindsay:Your really nice and cute! Cody: Thanks... Lindsay:*kisses him* Cody: *eyes grow wide for a second, then kisses back* Lindsay:*makes out with him* Ezekiel: I'll be killer, eh? I'd probaby scare em well with these bandages. Who even put these on me, eh? Owen: *thumbs up Cody* Anyways, Ezekiel would be good! He scared people with his weird...zombie form. Ezekiel: *in zombie form* BLARGH! *jumps on Owen's back, and startes nibbling his ear* (CONF) I think this happens because of my vitamin D deficiency, eh? Owen: Does my ear taste like chocolate? Uh oh, RABIES!!! *faints* Ezekiel: *back to normal* Uh.. It actually tastes like human flesh,eh? (CONF) Cody's a player, eh? *thumbs up* Owen: Mmm...flesh. *bites his arm* Cody: *still making out withb Lindsay* (CONF) *grinning* Owen: Ok Cody, get a room. It's getting a little awkward now... Ezekiel: *locks Cody in the confessional* I'll get him out when the challenge starts, eh? Owen: Good thinking...and do you know why Noah screamed when Izzy was voted out last season? Blainely: I might do a team switch soon. Heather: So I'll have to be with them?! *stares at Ezekiel as a zombie, Owen scratching his butt, and Lindsay crying* Wow. Owen: I'm guessing you're the killer for the other team Heather. Heather: *glares, then sighs* Fine! Owen: I wonder who the making out couple on the Themselves would be. Courtney: Yeah, since Heather is so scary..... Ezekiel: What were you talking to me about Noah, Owen, eh? Owen: Oh, I was just asking why Noah was so upset when Izzy got booted last season. Ezekiel: *whispers to Owen* I think it was because he liked her, eh? *winks* Owen: Oh, ok then...that's cool... Ezekiel: Oh wait... you still like Izzy? Alright, I can help set you two up if ya want, eh? (CONF) We all know that I know how to score, eh? *trips while standing up to get out* Owen: No thanks, I'd rather be myself... Cody: (CONF) Ummm, you can let me out now. LeShawna:(CONF) I'm glad I wasn't the first one out. Not being here last season, and coming in as a "newbie" made me a little worried, but hey, I'm still here and I'll stay as long as I can Owen: *let's Cody out* Just don't be too much of a lovebird. Blainely: So, the killer for the Fails is Ezekiel with the making out couple being Lindsay and Cody. The killer for the Themselves is Heather, with the making out couple being... *evil smile* Tyler and LeShawna. The first team to stop making out loses and the killer can do anything to make that happen. LeShawna: You mean I have to make out with HIM? Oh no, Lindsay will be mad Owen: Blainely, you are just cruel. Bridgette:seriously!! LeShawna: Tell me about it Blainely: Well, you better make out unless you want the Themselves to lose again. LeShawna: ...............Fine. *Grabs Tyler and starts making out with him* Blainely: Cody and Lindsay have to make out too. Ezekiel: *whispers in LeShawna's ear* Death... Cody: *makes out with Lindsay* LeShawna: *Continues to make out with Tyler* DJ: LINDSAY!!! TYlers cheating on youe see *points at Tyler and LeShawna* Lindsay:*makes out with Cody* Sierra:*cries* Noah: Oh no, this is pretty awkward. Heather: *starts cutting Lindsay's hair off* Too bad I couldn't have done this when I was bald. Sierra:CCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*cries* DJ: Sierra if you want Cody to like you... get rid of LIndsay... Sierra:Lindsay, I vow you'll be the first one gone when we lose! Blainely: No couple has stopped making out yet! Even with Lindsay's hair cut off? Heather: How does that not work? Guess I'll have to do this. *holds up a picture of Gwen posing in a... inappropriate manner, up to Cody's face* DJ: *grabs cody and tries to pull* Sierra... grab LIndsay and pull Cody: *closes his eyes* We win, DJ is interfering. Blainely: He's right, DJ is not allowed to interfere. The Fails win again!!! LeShawna: *Stops kissing Tyler* WHAT?!?! You mean I did all that just to get disqualified. UGHH Vote 3 Blainely: You know what to do. Heather: DJ Geoff DJ: I'm sorry everone... I did not now the rules... I vote for Geoff for not being here Tyler Harold:Geoff, At least DJ Talks. LeShawna: DJ Eva Sadie: Geoff Chat 3 Cody: I feel sorta bad for the other team, they lost everytime so far. Ezekiel: We just rule, eh? Owen: This should not be happening... LeShawna:(CONF) 3rd time voting someone off. This has got to stop Izzy: I love this game! My...FishPudding always win! Ezekiel: What are you talking about, eh? Sadie: Is my team bad? YES! Cody: Yeah Sadie, it is, this is the third time they lost, and there were only three challenges. Ezekiel: We should totally go undefeated, eh? LeShawna: We better not lose all of our team mates before we get to the merge Sadie: I hope not! Bridgette: WOW!! we win again YYAAYY!! Courtney: Yeah! (high fives Bridgette) Duncan: *peaks behind crate* Blainely: Don't get too excited...twists are on their way. >:) Cody: And we'll probably lose soon. Sadie: I hope so, all these eliminations give me explosive poop! Sadie: (CONF) Did I just say that out loud? Cody: Alright then... Owen: What's so wrong about explosive poop? Cody: It kills. Ezekiel: *O.O* you make me look sane, eh? (CONF) Did she just say that out loud? Lindsay:*crying*I have short hair. Ezekiel: Don't worry, eh? You still look pretty to me. *smiles* Courtney: What did Sadie JUST say?! (CONF) I completly forgot about season 1! She'll be sued, alright! Owen: I guess it's better than being bald. Blainely: And the majority says that Geoff is gone!!! *pushes him into the guard guys in The Matrix* Who will go next time... Sadie: Not me! Blainely: *slaps Sadie* on Total Drama Murder! Challenge 4 Blainely: A little eating lesson for you. Man man chi means enjoy your meal. Man man chi it's no raw deal. You'll be eating roasted eel. >:) Sadie: Eel is my least favorite fruit so this will taste good! *eats eel* YAAAHHHH! Noah: What? This is disgusting. Sierra:I have a thick stomach *starts to eat eel*YUM! Blainely: By the way, you can forget about any team swaps. Cody: *gulps, then eats some eel* Duncan: *grabs cheese and eats it wildy* LeShawna: Please, I eat worse at home! *begins to eat eel* Sierra:*finishes eel*That tasted great! LeShawna: *finishes eel* It wasn't good, but better then some stuff I've eaten before Cody: *half way through with eel* Lindsay:*tears going down cheek**takes a bite**about to barf* LeShawna:(CONF) After seeing Lindsay, I might be able to win this for my team. As long as some other people on my team eat too Lindsay:*holds nose and eats all of it**going to barf* LeShawna: Where the heck is my team? Sadie: *finishes eel* That was the grossest thing I've ate besides the toothbrush at the age of four when I thought it was candy... Lindsay:I don't know.. (CONF)EEEW Cody: *finishes eel* Lindsay:My tummy hurts*holds stomach* LeShawna: Sadie, you ate a toothbrush? Woah. Lindsay:That's wierd.. Izzy: Yummy EEL!! Tastes like FISHCAKESSS *eats part of eel* Blagggghhh That does NOT taste good! Lindsay:Eww. Izzy: Okay...Izzy calm down eat the eel! *eats* *almost throws up* Oh no! *holds it in* gullllp! Did it! *shows toungue* Lindsay:Why did you do that? Ezekiel: *takes a big bite out of his eel* reminds me of home, eh? Lindsay:EEEEW Ezekiel: *finishes* Nothing tastes as ggood as mom's roasted eel, eh? Blainely: I never said the challenge yet! You eat roasted eel later. Tricked ya! >:) Anyways, first you must eat this delicious...laxative cupcakes! First team to have three eaters wins part 1. Bridgette: EEWW GROSS!! well i have eat worst things *eat chocolaxative cupcake* GULP!! Cody: *starts eating it.* Lindsay:Cupcakes!*eats all of it in one bite*Eeeew Blainely: One point for the Screaming Fails! To make things more fair, when the majority of the team eats this delicious roasted eel, they get a point! Lindsay:Eeee!*faints* Gwen: I guess there's no other option... *begins to eat* Cody: *finishes* Well, there are a billion ways that could have been more pleasent. Sierra:*eats cupcake* Lindsay:Eeew. Gwen: *finishes the roested ell* That was really disgusting Sadie: Since I already ate 2 eels, I guess I'll eat this laxative cupcake *eats it*. Wait...laxative is for constipated people to poop. And I already get explosive poop for eliminations. Aw...crap!!! LeShawna: I ate 1 eel, but I might as well try to get another point *eats cupcake*. Haha funny thing is, Laxatives don't effect me. Grew a tolerance for them because I used to have to use them so much Gwen: I guess now I have to eat a cup cake *sights* *eats cupcake* Ezekiel: *eats three eels whole* These are so good... *eye twitches* DJ: *starts eating eels* Harold:*Eats an eel* Done *Shows tongue and gets shocked* Blainely: Since 4 people on the Themselves ate the eel, it is now tie one to one. There will be a tiebreaker challenge shortly. Heather: Oh no you don't! *shoves tiny pieces of eel in her mouth that she's been cutting up, then gets zapped* I win! *gets shocked again then passes out* Lindsay:Bye Heather! Blainely: Eat this *shows rat guts* while I think of the tiebreaker. Courtney: No thanks....... Cody: *gulps, then eats some* Sierra:*pours the guts of two rats into a cup and pours it down her throat* Noah: Why, oh why am I doing this? *eats some rat guts* There, not so...ugh, bad. Lindsay:AHH.*throws up and then faints on Cody's lap* LeShawna: *Looks at guts* Ok, that's just wrong. *Eats some guts* Eww so gross Owen: Mmmm...guts. *eats it* LeShawna: *Finishes guts* Ok, that was worse then the eel Blainely: I need two volunteers from each team for the tiebreaker. Izzy: Ill go for my team! Blainely: One down, three more volunteers to go! Sadie: I'll eat another one! *eats eel and is electrified* Blainely: We still need one member for each team. Gwen: I guess I can go for my team Courtney: Yeah, gothy can do it Owen: Now we just need one more member from the Themselves. Heather: *recovers from passing out* Don't expect me to do it! I almost died from the last one! Sadie: If we lose Heather, you are so going! LeShawna: Yeah, if we lose your out Heather. I'll be the other person for the tie breaker Heather: You guys are being so dumb right now. I may not be doing the tiebreaker, but at least I do the challenges! Duncan doesn't and you don't hate him! That's just because I'm the person you'd think would be to blame for everything. LeShawna: As much as I hate to admit it, stick figure over here has a point. At least she does the challenges Blainely: And the tiebreaker challenge is this. Make the most disgusingnfood item ever!! Cody: *starts gathering the dead bodies of the eliminated contestants* LeShawna: *Starts searching throughout Kitchen* Sierra:*puts leftovers from last challenge into a pot along with chopped up Duncan and AL*Smells Terrible! Cody: *chops up Geoff and puts him in the soup, then he barfs* Gwen: *looks for some rotten food at the kitchen* DJ: *opens a closet and finds Chris's dead body... begins eating it* Blainely: Forgot to mention, the only people who could help are the Cody, Gwen, LeShawna, and Sadie. Owen: So we can't eat the product to make sure it tastes bad? Bummer. Sadie: I'm going to dominate at this challenge! *chops off Chris's head and puts it in the soup* LeShawna: Ah ha! Found something good! *Comes back with old, moldy toe nails, and someones arm* Lindsay:What are we doing? Sadie: Making the grossest food ever! *puts canned milk in pot along with a deck of cards* Gwen: *puts garbage and warms in her pot* LeShawna: Sadie look what I found! *Puts used deodorant into pot* Lindsay:Oh why don't you just use Chef's sock?*puts it in* Sadie: Technically you aren't supposed to help so *takes out sock and then puts it in herself* That's better! Wait... *puts the bra she was using at the moment in* I think it's ready now! Don't worry I wear 2 bra's at a time! Lindsay"HEY!*takes it from her and gives it to Gwen*That was for my team! Blainely: If you payed attention, YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO HELP. Therefore, the Killer Themselves finally win all thanks to Lindsay! Heather: In your face! Vote 4 Cody- Sierra Sierra-Lindsay Courtney- Sierra Lindsay-I vote Sierra. Gwen: Maybe we lost because of Linsay... but I think Courtney should go, she did not even ate anything. Owen- Owen. I'M SO EVIL!!! Ezekiel- I vote Lindsay, eh? She shot me with a paint ball, AND WE'RE ON THE SAME TEAM! she didn't even say sorry,eh? Noah- Okay, I'll vote for Lindsay. Bridgette Izzy- I vote for sierra she is so.....FISHCAKES Chat 4 LeShawna: Good job team! We finally won one! Lindsay:(CONF)*crying*Going home won't be so bad...*burst into tears* Sadie: I can't believe we won! LeShawna: I know. We deserved it though Lindsay:*gets out of CONF*Hey guys. LeShawna: Hey Lindsay! Lindsay:*sad*Hey LeShawna.. LeShawna: Trust me gilr, I don't think you're going home Lindsay:Really!*goes and hugs Leshawna*Thank you Lefonda I mean LeShawna. LeShawna: Thye'd be stupid to vote you off Lindsay:I guess so..your a great friend. LeShawna: You are to! Harold:SWEET! We finally won! Sadie: (CONF) They are voting out the wrong person. Why can't it be Mr. Brags a lot? (NOAH) Cody: (CONF) ... Ok, no one should be surprised that I'm voting Sierra. Owen: (CONF) I feel so...evil voting people out. Lindsay:*yawns* LeShawna:(CONF) Finally we won. We work hard all the time, and this is our first win. Not cool. Lindsay:(CONF)The challenge was horrible..*barfs* Owen: Hey, guys. The challenge wan't THAT bad. Lindsay:I still have it's tase. Owen: Then why don't you get mouthwash? Lindsay:They have some? Ezekiel: Aww man, we lost, eh? Lindsay:Sorry. Ezekiel: It's okay, eh? Sierra helped out, too. Lindsay:Oh thanks. Sierra:Please,please,please vote off Lindsay! I'll stop stalking you if you vote her out Cody, promise! Cody: No. I like her, and you one have been stalking me for a while, two barely help in challenges. I'd change my vote to Noah if there weren't so many votes against Lindsay though, but I can tell some people will vote for her since she won last time and lost the challenge. Sierra:*teared up*I help.... Blainely: And that's three votes Sierra, two votes Lindsay. Sierra:(CONF)*crying* He doesn't like me, says I don't help in challenges, I even gave him immunity! What am I doing wrong!*sobs* Owen: (CONF) I am such a mean person.... Sadie: Let's fix the big problem and vote Noah who hasn't said a word the whole entire competition. Sierra:*cries*Why doesn't he like me!*cries* Duncan: *hidses under dock and growls* Blainely: Hmm...if Noah speaks within the next 24 hours, he'll stay. If not, the person with the highest amount of votes go. Sadie: I don't want Sierra to die... Ezekiel: Actually to the contrary he spoke earlier today, eh? Blainely: Oh, right. He did. Never mind then. Sierra:Sniff...Owen, can you not vote for me, please! Owen: I'M a Meanie!!!! *switches vote to himself* Ezekiel: Owen, you're not mean, eh? Sierra:You're not mean, you are one of the nicest people I know, unlike Cody.... Owen: Really? AW, thanks guys. Noah: Excuse me, but I have spoken and participated in challenges. Thanks for noticing Zeke, you're a good teammate. Blainely: Three votes Lindsay, three votes Sierra, one vote left. Ezekiel: Thanks Noah, eh? Blainely: And Sierra is out with the votes being 4-3. *shoves her into acid* Who will win on Total Drama Murder??? Sierra*jumps over acid*I'll be back!!!!!!**runs away* Lindsay:Bye..? LeShawna: That girl is one messed up ticket Lindsay:Awww I can't see the movie. Izzy: Umm..Lindsay, do you want to be friends, I mean I am the person that was the switch vote to save you! I could've voted you out, but you are pretty cool! :D Lindsay:Yay Izzy!*hugs Izzy* Day 5 Blainely: Welcome to Day 5 of Total Drama Murder! Your challenge is to survive...Total Drama stalkers. *lets loose a bag of uber fans* Lindsay:AHH!8runs away* LeShawna: *Looks at crowd of fans* Pshh these guys are all scrawny. I can handle them. *Gets ready to slap fans* Owen: Friends! *hugs them until they faint* Why am I so evil??? LeShawna: *Slaps fan* Ohh that had to hurt! Owen you're not evil Lindsay:Owen your the nicest person I know *hugs owen but the fans get her*HELP*dissapears in the crowd* Heather: *pushes Owen into the fans, fatally injuring them* Die! Die! Die! LeShawna: *Picks up fan and throws him into other fans* Get away from me you freaks! Lindsay:Oww.*gets hit by one of the fans that Leshawna threw* Heather: Take this! *throws Harold at them, but nothing happens* Meh, he wasn't that important, anyway. LeShawna: *Roundhouse kicks some fans* Sorry Lindsay! Izzy: Hehehehehe!!!! Good thing I am unpopular! These fishcakes are so weird 0_o Ezekiel: *sees Sierra in the group of stalkers* Seriously, eh? *locks Cody in the Confessional to save him* There's no way you're hurting my buddy, eh? *a large portion of the fans start charging at him* Lindsay:*clotrhes rip*It's okay.*fints* Gwen: *Hides inside a cabin* Owen: *accidently kills some of them* WHY??? Duncan: *crawls past owen* Lindsay:*gets up*Where am I? Gwen: *finds pepper gas* Sweet! Heather: *throws a fan at Gwen's head* Mine! *runs away with pepper gas* Blainely: The last one to survive the mob wins immunity for their team!!! Lindsay:What mob? Heather: That one! *points at crowd then throws Lindsay in it* Ezekiel: *mob swerves around him* Huh? *fans pick up and carry off confessional* Should of thought that through more, eh? Lindsay:Heather cheateed!AHH*gets sucked in the mob* Cody: *is climbing down the sewage pipes from the coffesional* Lindsay:Cody help!*in the mob* Codt: *climbs out of a toilet not in the confessional with a dart gun, and puts the stalkers around Lindsay to sleep for a minute* Get out of there! Lindsay:*runs* Ezekiel: *sits down on a stump* Aww man, I have no friends... *sees fans take confessional and throw it into the bag* Poor Cody, eh? I feel so bad... *sees Cody with Lindsay* How'd ya get out of der, eh? Lindsay:Cody helped me.. Cody: I crawled out of the sewage pipes before they picked up the confessional. Owen: That's so nice....unlike ME!!! Lindsay:*kisses Cody*Owen your the nicest person here next to Cody. Sadie: (CONF) I like having stalkers, it means I have a lot of people who admire me just enough! Owen: *shoots paintballs at the stalkers* Sorry, but I gotta win! Lindsay:GO OWEN! Ezekiel:*points to bag* Hey fans, I think I saw Duncan in that bag, eh! *puts the Duncan, Geoff, Alejandro stew in the bag* We're gonna win this, you can't stop us now let them try, eh? Blainely: Nice try! *shoots bag* Return later, ok? * Sadie: Hey guys! STALKERS COME OUT AND COME AFTER ME! STALKERS??? Lindsay:Go after Sadie! Stalkers: SADIE!!!! Sadie: *trips on purpose* Whoops! Lindsay:Let's go before they get me! Ezekiel: *turns into zombie form* BLARGH! *scares fans into Sadie* Stalkers: *takes Sadies shoes and socks off along with one of two bras* Sadie: (CONF) *appears with a ton of cuts and bruises everywhere* I'm wearing 3 today just in case! Ezekiel: Did we win, eh? Blainely: The last one standing wins! Cody: *makes everyone on the other team sit down* Do we win now? Owen: I don't think that's what she meant... Gwen:So what are we suposed to do? Blainely: The last one who gets mobbed wins! Ezekiel: *shoves LeShawna into the mob* C'mon guys lets shove the other team into the mob, eh? Owen: I guess... *shoves Heather in mob* Cody; *shoves Sadie into the mob* Heather: *falls into mob, but everyone runs away from her* Oh, come on! I'm not that bad! *stalks off back towards the survivors* (This reminds me of Left 4 Dead) Owen: Hmm... *pushes her again* Courtney: *runs from stalkers* Gah! Give me a break! Gwen: Ok then... *pushes Tyler into the mob* Ezekiel: *pushes DJ into the mob* Alright, only two left, eh? CodyL *pushes Eva into the mob* Owen: *pushes Harold in mob* Do we win? Blainely: And the Screaming Fails win immunity! What a shocker... Ezekiel: Oh yeah, we win, eh?! *high-fives Cody* Sadie: Again? Bye bye EVA! (CONF) Voting out people IS killing them and I feel bad but not about Eva! Vote 5 Blainely: All votes go here! Heather- I vote Eva, she could have killed those fans, but she chose not to! DJ- I'd vote for Eva... if Heather wasn't the bigger threat *votes Heather* Tyler Harold-I vote for the scary person Eva... She says NOTHING. GOSH!!!!! LeShawna-There's obviously no one else to vote for, so I vote Eva. Try doing something next time and helping, ok? Eva Sadie: I vote Eva, she hasn't said a word the whole game! Chat 5 Courtney: (CONF) I'm glad that our team pulled together and won the challenge! Ezekiel: Man, I wish that the fans wouldn't have taken the Confessional, eh? Now I think there just showing clips they didn't show, eh? Blainely: Welll... *confessional falls out of the sky* And by the way, it's 3 votes Eva and one vote Heather! LeShawna: Uhhh where did that confessional come from? Lindsay:..I'm scared.. Blainely: Uh...it came from somewhere and voting ends soon!!! Lindsay:Okay! Duncan: *runs rabidly towards mouse* LeShawna:(CONF) Did this thing fall outta the sky? *Rolls eyes* What's gonna happen next? Blainely: And Eva is the one voted out! *shoots her* Who will go win on Total Drama Murder? Challenge 6 Blainely: Your challenge is to...make a horror flick! Any props allowed! Cody: *makes a dummy of Blainley, and films it for two hours* Owen: AHH!!!! The horror!!! *films Heather* Heather: *steals Owen's camera, then starts filming herself* I feel hot! *purrs* (CONF) I'm desperate for a win, okay? Lindsay:*films Heather* Heather: *kicks the camera out of Lindsay's hands and films herself doing this, while screaming* NINJA! Lindsay:What the heck.*grabs it* Courtney: Luckily, I have the scene of Katie and Sadie dancing recorded! Heather: *starts copying Katie and Sadie's dance in her video* I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie wo-ooorld! Owen: *records while Heather isn't looking* Heather: *runs around screaming like a crazy person in the girls cabin* Ooga Booga! Owen: *roars at Heather* I am a scary monster!!! Heather: (CONF, with her camera) I'm a fugly wugly pugly pig! Oink! Oink! Owen: What is Heather doing? *backs away* Heather: I'm going to kill myself after doing this, but... *puts the camera in the right position, and then.... does the unthinkable... spanks Owen's butt* Owen: Ouch!!! Jubba bubba...that feels good! Cody: *shileds his eyes* Heather: Well you're not getting anymore because I won! *hands in her video* Cody: *hands in their video too* Blainely: And the winner is...sson to be revealed. >:) But just saying, the Themselves are ahead!!! Harold:(CONF)Wow. Did Heather spank Owen? That IS sacry! RUN AWAY!!! *Runs out of CONF* Cody: Gotta out do them... *gulps, then launches himself from a cannon into Owen's butt* Heather: Too bad no one was filming that. *gives Cody a wedgie* Cody: *yelps, and pulls his head out to show the camera on his head* Heather: You filmed Owen's butt? That's not horror! That's just.... ugh! Ezekiel: *starts fiming from when Heather is giving a wedgie* Oh man, eh? THE HORROR! Heather: How is someone giving a wedgie a horror film? Owen: Why is everyone filming my butt? Sierra:*jumps out, eatsLindsay's camera, and runs away* Cody: Well, good thing I had the camera with the film. *watches as Blainley shoots Sierra, killing her* Sierra:*puts on a hocky mask, changes her name, and runs into the woods Sadie: *shoots Sierra* (STOP SIERRA! YOU WERE VOTED OFF AND IF YOU DO ONE MORE THING I'M REPORTING THIS TO THE ADMINS. HOW ABOUT THAT?) Sierra Voorhes:Oh, so last season Ezekeil, Heather, and the rest of them could run around like idiots after they were voted out and I can't! (Webly: I wasn't in last season so if they were doing that I would've reported it to the admins.) Heather: *sitting in a chair with an intern feeding her grapes* Can you just hand me the win already? (SS2: It is allowed, I read some of last season, and Plat even had them *escort* people away... it was because they didn't get killed) LeShawna: Uhhh..........I don't even know what to say. (LF: I don't think sierra should be allowed to run around here. Sure she wasn't killed, but she was voted off) Harold:Must...Win..... *pulls owen's pants down and films it* OH MY GOSH MY EYES!!! LeShawna: *Looks over at owen* Woah........Hehe were so gonna win Cody: *is filming it too* Lindsay:*makes of Blainely not being hot*This will scare Blainely. Courtney: Hey, Lindsay, can you put on this wig and dress for me? Blainely: Challenge ends tonight!!! Lindsay:Okay.*puts the wig and dress* Blainely: ME NOT HOT??? THAT'S THE MOST HORRIFIC THING EVER!!! Screaming Fails win!!! Again... Cody: *high fives Owen* Nicely done. Vote 6 Blainely: Only six left... Heather: I vote for Tyler! He has said nothing at ALL! DJ Tyler Harold:Yeah, Tyler..Not so useful anymore LeShawna Sadie: I vote Tyler, he's been sucking it up! Chat 6 Lindsay:EE my video won! Owen: Wow...good job Lindsay! Duncan: *stares behind owen and crawls* Lindsay:Thanks Owen!*hugs him* Owen: You're welcome...let's keep winning!!! Lindsay:Yay! Owen: Wow, there aren't that many people left on the other team. Lindsay:Yeah. Blainely: By the way, I have a surprise once one more vote is in... Lindsay:What!I love surprises! Blainely: Whatever, since Tyler hasn't spoken for a while, he's out!!! *throws him into a car chase* Now...time for the surprise. Izzy: What is the surprise....I like sur......Fishcakes! Ezekiel: Nice job, guys, eh? *high-fives Lindsay, Owen, and Cody* Day 7 Blainely: I'd like to announce...NEW TEAMS!!!! And also, the arrival of a new contestant, Jerd McLean!!!! Jerd: 'Ey folks. I learned meself a bit of Engloosh here and thare, yah? Harold:Uh......... (CONF) Right...Jerd. Heather: (CONF) *facepalms* I hate you Blainely. Jerd: *puts hand on Harold's shoulder* Harold! What's up with my aweshum schkooner buddy, 'oh? Ezekiel: I'm with Owen still, eh? *fistbumps Owen* Harold:um.... Nothing? Izzy: I want to be with Shawny and Linds! Courtney: (CONF) I have the worst team in the world! Gwen: so, are we choosing our teams? Blainely: The teams are already posted. And also, double elimination week! Courtney: Just great........ (CONF) I'll go down if Gwen goes down with me! Ezekiel: I'm guessing that the two losing teams vote someone out, eh? Gwen: Ok... (CONF) This won't be easy till merge *sights* Blainely: Your challenge is to spoof a TDWT song and make it horrified!!! >:) Sadie: Really? I thought this was a reality show. They already are themselves but a little weird words in their shall do! Ezekiel: Alright, Let's do this Themselves! Courtney: We need to think of an idea! Gwen: Wich song sould we spoof? Ezekiel: I say What's not love, eh? Gwen: Good idea, I was thinking the same Izzy: anybody on my team how is this so far " Is this how we will end it! This life we have had! Is this how we will end it! Hanging on a tree! Never should have done it, should not have talked about you!" (sorry it is terrible) or from come Fly with us: "Come Die with us! Coome die with us! Blainely left us here! On a creepy island!" Courtney: Sure..... Gwen: It can be something like this: What's not to dread about Total Drama Murder? The deaths are high! The ravens fly! What's not to dread about TDM? Heather: *on stage* It’s horror, oh horror Horror’s when you get frozen to unwelcomed death and… Horror’s when you see a fat and naked Beth Horror screws us all up Kills our brains enough But it’s horror, oh horror Horror’s when you get your head chopped off And Horror’s when you choke when you…. Oooohh, Scoff Horror screws all up… Kills our brains enough But it’s horror, oh horror Horror scares us all! Killing us at a mall! And if Death gives us one more chance…. You better know…. '' ''It’s your last… Ezekiel: The Darkness is darker! The grim is grimmer! The brains are brainier, And the dead people are deader! The dirt and grime make every square inch dirtier! What's not to dread about Total Drama Murder, eh? Gwen: Cool! Ezekiel: Go ahead an sing the next verse, eh? Gwen: Ok... The terror, and the anxiety! Big massacres where teens pass away! It's crazy, 'cause in the game you'll never survive! Ezekiel: Murder Break, eh! *Blaineley kills Sierra* Courtney: For the love of murdering stop! (red:srsly? It's midnight for me...) Jerd: If that locked door, could secure my murder-eerererer-ererrrrr Courtney, Noah, and Owen: Subway trains hitting u-us! Once we are eliminated, we are dead! Blainely: Looking good Fails and Themselves...anything from Team Victory? Ezekiel, Gwen, Courtney, Owen, and Noah: Cappachinos burning us while the reapers tussle! Jerd: PG-13! Down! Down! Down! Down! We die! We die! We die! We die! We’re falling! And dying! We’re falling and we’re dying! Come die with us! Come die with us! We’ve got a lotta gravestones to make, ah! Come die with us! Come die with us! It’s a bummer, a dishonor, yet something all must do! Dudes this is messed, we’re dying on a show. Haven’t you always wanted to? It can’t just be me… Suicidal much? Blaineley’s freakin’ insane! Yeah, man, this sucks! Come die with us! Come die with us! Do you know how to do blood transfusion? Nope. They thought they could die and leave me, but this suicidal guy’s got dyin’ in his heart!…With a knife. Come die with us! Come fly with us! You see what I did there? We’re dying? I don’t like dying stop the song! (Blaineley whacks him with a hammer) Come die with us! Come sing our last moments with us! Yeah! Anyone care for a copy of this show’s rules? We should take legal action… But we can’t, our contracts suck! Duncan, die. Let’s go! Gwen don’t, you’re too beautiful! Duncan come on, please? Kill me!!! Yeah! Owen: Wow, that was good... Izzy: *gasps* that was good! It waaasss my idea! Gwen: Ok, killer themselfs, let's continue. And poison stands for all us poison fans! Courtney: Ow! All Killer Themselves: What's Not To Dread? What's Not To Dread? What's Not to Dread! About Total Drama Muder! Yeah! Blainely: In the end, Team Victory wins immunity!!!! Teams Screaming Fails and Killer Themselves, I will be seeing you at the voting booth. Vote 7 Screaming Fails Cody: I vote for DJ, he never really helped even before the team swap. Heather: I vote Lindsay. The Killer Themselves need advantage in numbers, and Lindsay already won. Sadie: I vote Lindsay, she is useless and never helped on my original team. DJ: I vote for Lindsay... sorry girl Lindsay:DJ Killer Themselves Courtney: As much as I want to vote Gwen, I vote Noah. He does NOTHING!! Gwen: I think I'll vote for Noah. He wasn't that useful. Ezekiel: I'll vote for Courtney, eh? Cause I can't vote for my bud Noah, eh? Noah Owen: I vote for...um...myself. I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON!!! Chat 7 Jerd: 'Ey team. How's 'bout et we gut some mo'e victorays, 'oh? Owen: Why am I such a mean person??? LeShawna: Jerd, you're a very good team member. Owen, you're not mean Jerd: Tank ya, LeShurna. 'Ail Team Victoray! LeShawna: Uhhh sure, whatever ail means Owen: I think he's saying "Go Team Victory!" Duncan: *sneaks past owen and growls* Izzy: Shawny, we won! But I think are other girlfriend Lindsay might go home *starts to tear* LeShawna: Ail team Victory then!!! And Izzy, I know, it'll be sad to see her go Jerd: 'Ey, Izzy. Gret to ha'e you on the tim, yah? Izzy: This is fun I do this all the time watch he is saying.... Eh, Izzy. Great to have you on the team, right? Jerd: Close enogg, Izzy. Blainely: Voting ends soon so vote for the loser!!! Lindsay:*crying*Bye guys I'll miss you all.*hugs everybody even HEATHER* LeShawna: *Hugs Lindsay* I'll miss you too girl! Izzy: Ill miss you too! Cheer for me and Shawny! Owen: *cries* Bye Lindsay!!! Blainely: And Noah and Lindsay are voted out. *shoves them into Jerd's homeland* Who will win on Total Drama Murder!!! (Can someone do the elim table?) Cody: *mouth is opened wide, then he glares at his team mates* Why did you vote her out, at least she helps unlike DJ! In fact, DJ never did anything, all he did was lose challenges for you and vote! DJ: Well Sorry!!! (I was away at TEC... ) Cody: *gives a final glare, then stomps away* Jerd: 'Et's not fight. 'Ey Co'y, how'sa 'bout you an' meh be pals? Ezekiel: Don't worry Cody, eh? There's other fish in the sea, eh? *nods to Gwen* Gwen: I'm standing right here, you know Courtney: Yes! Mr. Useless is gone! Ezekiel: What are you talking aboot Gwen? *slowly edges away* Day 8 Blainely: This challenge is a classic. Find my location and solve the riddle! *locks all three teams in different prisons and leaves a flashdrive* It reads: "Hello fellow losers! I am feeling a little ghost-y right now. Anyways, I hope you are paying attention. You better find me today or I'll forget that this show exists" Jerd: She's a sel' adorned maniac, 'aybe she's at ta spa? Harold:True.. Ezekiel: Umm... I got nothin', eh? Owen: No!!!! We're all gonna die!!! *doors open and there is a spa, a plane, a bus, a cemetery, and a library* Ezekiel: How abbot we split up, eh? We'll all go in one of the places besides one. I call spa! *rushes into the spa* Cody: I think he has the right idea, and I'll check out the spa too! *rushes to it before anyone else can argue* Sadie: *rushes in front of Ezekiel and Cody to go to the spa* LeShawna: Go Sadie! You look there and we'll look other places Cody: *stops* Fine, you can have the spa. *runs to the library* LeShawna: *Runs to food court* Maybe she's piggin' out somewhere here Gwen: Every riddle has key words... "feeling ghosty" might be the clue... Blainely's voice: Hurry up!!!! *at the spa, there is a hot tub, at the cemetery, there's a safe, at the library, there are a lot of books* LeShawna: Hmm so she 'aint here. Where is she. Think LeShawna, think. "Feeling ghosty." What could that mean? Gwen: ...Places where gosths might be... I can only think about haunted houses....hmm.... LeShawna: Where would ghosts go around here? There aint no place to haunt or anything here Cody: *notes Gwen's observation, then starts skimming through the books.* LeShawna: *Walks back to rest of team and then notices Cemetery* No way! That was there the whole time? Ghosts will definitely be there! *Walks slowly into Cemetery* Heather: *throws LeShawna aside* I'm winning this! *rushes to the cemetery* (CONF) She has "fellow losers", and all losers die on this show! LeShawna: (CONF) Oh no, That stick figure did not just throw me aside! *Runs into cemetery* Hey, Chicken legs, You haven't won yet! *Jumps and tackles Heather* Harold:*Runs to spa* Heather: *slaps LeShawna across face* Ghetto freak! Cody: *cheers on Heather* You go girl! Harold:*Stops running and attacks Heather* LeShawna: *Slaps Heather* Prom queen wannabe Cody: *tackles Harold before he reaches Heather* Gwen: *goes into the library* LeShawna: *Leaves Heather and searches Cemetery* Cody: *runs back into the library, and starts looking through the books again* LeShawna: *Sees Grey box sticking out of the ground* What is that? Gwen: *finds a book about gosths* LeShawna: *Looks at box* It's a Safe! But, I don't know the combo. Where is that? (The words Attention, Today, and Forget appear on the flashdrive) LeShawna: Was the combo on the flashdrive? Gwen: All it says in this book is that gosths can be found at castles, librarys, cementerys and all houses. *sights* Jerd: Hmmm, those words... Migh' we be in'a dream makine? LeShawna: Jerd! Come here and help me figure out this combo for a safe! Blainely's Voice: Remember the TDA episode "Get A Clue"... Cody: Oooooh, we have to find out who killed you? Blainely's Voice: No...remember the beginning of the episode where they had to find Chris... Cody: Wait a second, you'd pay attention to a stripper, you'd want to see a striper today, and every day, and you'd never forget seeing a striper! *runs to the nearest strip bar* (Ahh,Cody, it's fun to be perverted) Owen: Uh...Cody? I don't think that's what Blainely was talking about. *the words ATTENTION, TODAY, and FORGET appear again in front of the safe* Cody: Way to ruin my fun... *starts thinking* Gwen:(CONF) You know, if Cody stopped beeing such a perv, I might give him a chance... *wides eyes* did I really said that? Cody:(CONF) Why am I acting like such a pervert? Lets face it, I'll probably die here, I might as well enjoy life while I still have it. Gwen: *thinks* key words... remember... attention... forget... they are all alike in some way... Jerd: 9, 12, 86! >:D Cody: *runs to the safe and tries 10-5-6* Jerd: No! 10, 2, 4! Cody: *tries it, and the safe opens* Hey, thanks Jerd! Blainely: Since Cody opened the safe and Jerd gave the combo, the Killer Themselves are going to elimination!!! Vote 8 Blainely: Since there are only four people, voting will have to be quick! Courtney: I vote Gwen out (this camp goes too fast.........) Gwen: Courtney HAS to leave Ezekiel: Courtney's a C.I.T., eh? Owen: I vote Courtney. She hasn't helped too much... Chat 8 Cody: Hey, Jerd, sorry of taking advantage of you yelling the combination. Jerd: It's okay, matey. This foreign dials ma'e no sense to me, so I'm gl'd you did, yah? Gwen: How's it going, guys? Jerd: Nuthin', mate. Owen: Wow, you're accent is still strong. Jerd: Flooscher noober ashka bargain, Ow'n? Owen: What? Is that even close to English? Jerd: Sorta', mate! Empska? Cody:(CONF) You know, I might actually have a chance at winning this thing! *plays an air guitar* Jerd: (CONF) The McLean famil' is a gret royalty fro' Newfoundland, yo noe? I noe many skilz fro' my home. Gwen: (CONF) I really hope Courtney leaves. She isn't helpful... and I kanda hate her Owen: Empska? (CONF) Jerd is really good at challenges... (And this is a fast camp...but not TOO fast...it's about a challenge and vote every two days) Cody: So, what do we do know? Anyone want to play Strip Poker? *sees the girls glaring at him* Hold on, you can't strip down to more then your underwear, and you can't play with the guys unless you choose to, the guys don't get to choose whether they get to play with the girls or not, since we are teen boys after all. Harold:(CONF)*Laughing* Gwen: See, that there's why I won't go out whit him Cody: For being bored, and knowing that no-one here is homo? LeShawna: Nice job Jerd for figuring out the combo! Really Cody? Strip poker? *Rolls eyes* Owen: Sounds like f...*sees everyone glaring at him* LeShawna:(CONF) This place just gets weirder and weirder every day Blainely: Voting ends tonight! *glares at Ezekiel* LeShawna: Why you glaring at him? Blainely: He's the only one who hasn't voted yet. Duh. *gets irritated* LeShawna: Gosh, I don't need that attitude Blainely: Since Zeke isn't voting, Courtney is out! *pushes Courtney into her shark in Top Dog* Who will win on Total Drama Murder? Ezekiel: Hey, I voted, eh? (CONF) Man, what was up with Cody today, eh? Cody: (CONF) Why am I the only one acting differently? I know we'll all probably die. I suppose II'll stop enjoying myself so much though, so I'll have a better chance of surviving. Ezekiel: Let's have an awesome party tomorrow! To celebrate living, eh? Day 9 Blainely: Remember the last challenge where you had to solve a number combo hidden in a message? Well, now each team has to come up with one of their own! The one I figure out first will vote someone out! Jerd: 'Or love of gosh, Blaineley must br sicks, and Chris is twenty tree years older than yesterday times ten minus 'ight time twelve! Cody: Twin walruses once fretted over Ursela's running snakes eating vivid eco-friendly Nikey's! Gwen: It feels like I'm gonna be gone for life. I think I'll be sitting next to two trees. I may eat some popcorn while I wait for you to come. Owen: I don't think I'm too good at math...I'll try a problem. I won yesterday to forget? LeShawna: Uhh yeah so, I think for our team we should use Jerd's! Jerd: Yah! LeShawna: Jerd, your's is really good! We might win this Blainely: The judging will be done tomorrow! Owen: I can't think of one that good! Any other Killer Themself? Anyone??? Sadie: Katie and Sadie were two best friends but had on odd age difference. Sadie was 10 years older than Katie. While Katie's sister was 2 years younger than Sadie. What was Katies age? LeShawna: Ohh nice one Sadie!!!c Who's should we use? Sadie: Mine is a trick question! >:D LeShawna: Nice one girl! I bet we can win this! Blainely: Challenge end today or tomorrow! And Owen, yours really sucks. Owen: *cries* I'm not good at riddles! LeShawna: *Comforts Owen* It's ok Big Guy, not everyone's can be good! Ezekiel: I'm not good at riddles, but I'll go ahead. Two heads are better than one. What camper am I? LeShawna:(CONF) Well this is awkward. I totally forgot Sadie wasn't on my team anymore.......... *Outside* Sadie, your's is good, but my team will win! Lindsay:*in Jerd's closet*Hello?Anyone there?There's rats everywhere!? Heather: This is so stupid, but whatever. The mergers in each season, only one can win, half will go home crying. Lindsay:*sleeping in Jerd's closet* Blainely: Now I will be judging the entries. *looks at them* Wow, this is stupid! I don't even know how to read! Wait...did I just say that out loud? *covers mouth* Anyways, today isn't an immunity challenge. It's THE MERGE!!! *party streamers* Cody: Then why did we have the challenge? Gwen: Ok then... (CONF) I hate Blaineley. LeShawna: *Hugs Team* Nice working with you guys! Heather: (CONF) This... is.... BULL! Day 10 Blainely: Since today is Tuesday, *looks at calendar and sees it's Wednesday* Whatever!!! There will be two people winning immunity and two people going home in two separate elimination ceremonies. Now, you're challenge is to come up with the scariest thing ever. The two scariest things that I find scary win immunity. Harold:The Scarest thing ever. Cody: *shows Blainley the dummy of her being ugly* Izzy: The scariest thing ever....*thinks* I dont know ill think of something..oh I know *shows a picture of Sadie naked* how about that! Harold:AAAAHHH! MY EYES!!! (CONF)That hurt. Izzy: Told Ya' it was scary! :) Jerd: I be tellin' the old Newf folk tale, of Bloody Garret Jones, eh? It was a dark Thursday night, Fernado and James Wiperforf were out schkoon fish as usual. But little did dey noe, this be not your ordinary waters. For just three score and one year ago, to the date, legenday sckooner Garret Jones died. Nobody knows really how. Fernado had warned James, but James insisted! It was just a myth. So while dey be sckooning, James loons over to see Fetnado's lifeless body floating on de river... Nobody knows what happened to James after that. Some say Garret Jones killed him and kept his skull for treasure. Others say James had escaped, but all that is really known, is that someone dies on the waters, every. Year. DJ: *thinking* hmmm... I gots 2... Mama when shes angry... and Heather!!! Gwen: *thinks* Well... there was this movie where the killer rips out the guts from the dead bodies, cuts off some kids heads and he dismember a couple that was making out; it's a really cool and bloody movie, you know. Owen: Sonething scary.... *shows a picture of Noah and Cody in The Big Sleep* LeShawna: The scariest thing is spiders!!! Oh, and not having someone to take care of you. The people at the childrens place I work at are so scared even when there in a room alone Sadie: *gives Blaineley her bra and Owen's stained underwear* These things are almost killing me giving it you Blainepee! Blainely: 0_o These are weird entries. Keep it up! Lindsay:*in Jerd's closet*Okay...help..I'm getting Castrophobic.. Ezekiel: I got a good story from back home, eh? So there lurks in this woods, a menance... he goes by the name of Nostopher... he wears a sweater vest, kakhi pants, and has... A REALLY BIG FOREHEAD! It is said that when Noah died this time around, Chris' ghost possessed him, and they FUSED TOGETHER! Its so scary, because it wants to kill Blaineley, and become host, eh? Blainely: Get your scary entries in!!! Ends soon!! Heather: Okay, this one is sure to win. Beth and Blainely, making out..... naked. *pukes* Jerd: I heard one where Ezekiel streaked and jumped off a building, he crashed through a car, which Heather happened to be in, and the two made out! You gotta puke at that. *pukes* Heather: What about Beth and Sadie stripping for Jerd, then making out with him? *pukes harder* Harold:Wow. *Pukes* Gwen: Gross! *Pukes* Izzy: YOu guys are going to FREAK when i show you this!!!! So one time I saw Sadie,Cody, AND Harold making out together! *shows picture of them making out* i knew i had to get that! Cody: *looks at picture* So, you took the picture with a camera that makes every photo looks like a childs drawing? Izzy: *looks at picture* i think it is just your eyes >.> The picture is fine Blainely: *pukes at everything* I'll choose the winners now. Let's see...the two immunity winners are...wel, actually, it's a four way tie. Heather, Jerd, Cody, and DJ all have a shot at immunity. The two with the scariest stories from here win immunity!!! And everyone eps can help the person of their choice!!! Izzy: Okay..whatever I thought my story was scary, but let's go Jerd!!! Cody: Once apon a time, there was an evil scientist who HATED Blainley. So, he made an uglyinator, and he ran off to find her. Once he broke into Blainley's house, he shot it at her face, and made her hidious, and a monster like Ezekiel. She ripped him apart, and she ran off into the woods. They were able to find her though, and used a machine to split that side from the pretty, funny, awesome, good host one. Some say however, that the evil Blainley still lurks these very woods... LOOK OUT! *a motorized version of the ugly Blainley dummy comes out of the woods, and starts running around* Jerd: Oh, I’e got a good one, yah! Oka’ so this is the story, of One Eyed Pete, and the three boys. Once up’n a land, where the sun shone only tree hours a de, these three kids; Mo, Jo, and Jack were playing deep in da wods. They were playing a little handball, when Mo through it a we bit far. The three boys ran after it, and they noticed it lay un’er the eaves of One Eyed Pete’s cottage. Of course, non’ of these wee childs knew Pete, and Jo walked to go get the ball. However, just like *snaps* that, a bullet was through Jo’s head. The frightened Mo and Jack stood back to back, having n’ id’a where tha bullet had come from. Suddenly, a one eyed pirate emerged from the cottage; Pete of c’rse. He took a dagger out of his pocket, and with the blink of an eye, Mo had a dagge’ through his chest. It was just Jack and Pete n’w. Jack had the worst fate of all; he was dragged by Pete and hanged on a high chair. Some say that Jack’s screams can be heard from within in the woods. Others, *sigh* sa’ that Jack’s spirit wonders the woods, and kills whoever enters. Ever since that day, no man has ever gone into that forest, and live to tell the tale… Owen: *realizes he isn't scary* Go Cody, Jerd, DJ, and I guess Heather... Gwen: Even though it’s hard to admit, I think Heather made a good job… However… Go Cody! Blainely: Since I'm not gonna be here later, Cody and Jerd win immunity!!!! The rest, vote! Vote 10 Cody- Bridgette Heather Sadie- I vote Izzy...even though making out with 2 guys would be awesome, it's not a true statement. DJ Gwen - Bridgette may be my friend, but she doesn't do anything at all Ezekiel: I vote Izzy, eh? Cause I can't vote for Bridge, eh? Owen- I vote for Bridge...sorry. Bridgette Izzy - I vote for Bridgette, she doesn't talk much Harold-Bridgette.. LeShawna- Bridgette (Told me vote ahead of time) Jerd- I don't want to make any enemies here. So I vote for Heather. Chat 10 Duncan: *skin is green, hair is messy, teeth are malnourished and eyes are red* Blarggh! Harold:Oh not again. Duncan: Blargggggh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs after Harold* Duncan: *hair falls off and is bald* Blarggggggh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *jumps on Harold and starts punching him* (that doesnt happen) Duncan: *runs after Cody* Blarggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cody: *knocks Duncan out, and Duncan is carried away by guards* (STOP TALKING, YOU EFFING DIED) Harold:GOSH, Duncan! *Shoots him* Duncan: *gets back up* BRAINS! BRAINS! *eats Cody and Harold's brains and turns them into zombies* BRAINS! (Plat: Stop it, you got killed. Don't make me report you) Lindsay:*in Jerd's closet**goign crazy*I"M IN A NUTSHELL! Ezekiel: Why were ya making fun of me in the challenge, eh? T_T *glares at Cody and Jerd* (Webly: Guess what? One more Duncan line and I'll report you! :D That sounds fun doesn't it?) Jerd: *lets Lindsay out of his closest* Oy, matey! :D Lindsay:AH!!*runs away where alll the contestants are doesn't remember anybody* Cody: I didn't mean to, but on TDWT you grew unnatural monster like strength when you were eliminated, so that helped Blainley get what I was talking about. Vote 10 Part 2 Blainely: I said double elim, so here you go!!! Cody- It's a tough choice, but I vote Izzy since this is the first time she talked for 5 days. Heather-If Izzy doesn't do challenges it's a good thing. Just one less threat. I'll vote for Owen. He wants to leave anyway. Sadie- I vote Izzy, lying, cheating, and other stuff. (I want DJ gone but as stated above Sadie wants Izzy) DJ- I vote for myself (cause this site starts to bore me and cause I have too little tme too be on) Gwen Ezekiel: I vote for Heather, eh? Owen: *votes Heather* She's too much of a threat.. Izzy- I vote for Heather :'( Harold-Heather I guess. LeShawna Jerd- Heather. Chat 10 Part 2 Blainely: Since DJ does not wish to compete, he's out! *throws Bridgette and DJ into Jerd's closet with Lindsay* Who will win on Total Drama Murder? LeShawna:(CONF) Who would've thought I'd make it this far? Ezekiel: DJ quitted, eh? LeShawna: Yup, him and Bridgette are out Ezekiel: Thanks for the apology, Cody, eh? Jerd: So sorry Ezeki'l. Just I found this page of Heather's diary... *hands ezekiel the page* sih Sadie: LeShawna, Jerd, Zeke can we like talk? ﻿ Day 11 Blainely: The challenge is simple: DESTROY as many things in a hotel room as possible. Winner gets immunity! (Rock n Rule anyone?) Cody: *gets a lamp, and starts hitting everything with it.* Jerd: *Makes a traditional Newfoundland house bomb* I noe how to contol it, eh? *sets bomb on a desk and it explodes, as well as demolisshing three other minors objects* yah! >:D Lindsay:*in Jerd's clostet*Eee company. Izzy: Hehe! Explosivo returns! Boom-Boom! you remember that bomb I made to start a fire in TDI...well the supplies are here so I can make one! Boom-Boom! *starts making bomb* Boom-Boom! Gwen: *finds a chair and brokes a coffe table whit it* Lindsay:*in Jerd's closet*So squished..*falls ou t and lands on Jerd's bed**knocked out because she hit the wood part of the bed* Ezekiel: *in zombie form* BLARGH! *chews on pillow* Gwen: *brokes some pictures and lamps* Sadie: *accidentally knocks the fake building over and puts part of it back up* Rubber? Heather: *pushes Owen on the bed and breaks it* What else can I destroy? Izzy: *starts to bomb stuff* Boom-Boom!!!! *blows up a couch* Boom-Boom! Gwen: *finds a rock and brokes a couch whit it* Owen: *breaks a glass and cries* Why am I breaking this??? Jerd: Hiya! *picks up Izzy and smashes stuff with her HARD head* Oy! *smashes plasma screen TV* Cody: *grabs the rest of Izzy's bombs and throws them everywhere* Jerd: *disable a huge portion of the bombs* I'm goo' at this stuff. *smashes Izzy into Cody's head* sorry mate! *smashes more stuff* (TDO: Come on...really! Can you let Izzy do her thing) Cody: *lies on the ground, injured* Izzy: *grabs bombs back from Cody* Boom-Boom! *explodes the bed* Boom-Boom! *blows up bathroom* Boom-Boom Owen: *smashes stuff with his head* Jerd: *smashes stuff* Izzy: Explosivo is out of stuff! *picks up Owen and starts ramming him into things* Smash-Smash! Cody: *gets back up, and starts hitting stuff* Blainely: The challenge is over! The winner is...um....*looks at wreckage* Uh...*holds up Lindsay's hand* Whoever she is!!! Cody: *hugs Lindsay* I thought you were dead! Jerd: *stabs lindsay* can you give immunity to someone competiting now? Cody: *glaring at Jerd as Lindsay's dying* You're going to kill someone, just for a tiny chance to protect your own life for one more elimination? You sicken me. Blainely: *sees Lindsay die* Well, that's some destruction! *points at Jerd* That small guy wins whatever I'm suppossed to give! Vote 11 Cody: It's a tough choice, but I have to go with Harold. *votes for Harold* Heather: I vote Harold for being a freak. Sadie: *votes for Harold* It was you or Izzy. Gwen: This is pretty hard... Heather Ezekiel: I vote Heather, eh? (Sorry it was late) Owen: *votes for Harold* He's not helping out that much in challenges... Izzy: *votes Harold* wow, i like Boom-Boom! Harold-I vote for Heather, But its pretty hopeless at this point. LeShawna Jerd: I'' sorray, Ha'old'' Chat 11 Blainely: Fight for the final nine!!! Sadie: This is the hardest vote yet but I think I know my decision! Blainely: Since 6/10 votes are against Harold, he is out! Good, run, though! *pushes him into the chess club* Who will win on Total Drama Murder??? Gwen: (CONF) I can't believe I made it ths far Izzy: (CONF) *makes weird noises* you know, i am 1/87 cherokee Harold:I WILL RETURN!!!!! Day 12 Blainely: In the honor of it being...*looks at calendar* Uh...A Sunday, here!!! *gives everyone three pieces of candy* Now go do what you want with it!!! Cody: *drops his candy by mistake* My licorice! (Condor reference FTW!) Ezekiel: *eats one piece of candy* Not bad, eh? Gwen: *eats some candy* Cool! Sadie: *eats candy* YUM! *steals Blainely's candy* My parents tell me I get really hyper when I have candy! WELL I DONT! Do I sound hyper? I'm not hyper. *jumps up and down rapidly* Ezekiel: *still chewing canding* Wait, Blaineley gave this candy to us, there has to be a twist... *spits out candy* It's probably poisoned, eh? Owen: *eats all his candy* She's not that evil, is she? Jerd: Oy. Newf tradition. *puts candy under his hat* LeShawna: Uhhh *Looks at candy* Ima pass on this. *Hands to cody* Here you go, crazy boy! (CONF) Me and candy don't agree, and plus, why would Blainely just give us candy? Blainely: And Cody, Jerd, and LeShawna didn't eat their candy!!! It was a mental test, so those three will fight for immunity! *gives them all a pen* You know the saying... LeShawna: What saying? Blainely: You know, the "pen is mightier than the...uh...sword I think." LeShawna: Oh, that saying. So, we have to fight each other with pens? Blainely: Yup! >:) LeShawna: Right, ok then? *Hits Jerd and Cody with pen* That didn't seem to do anything Izzy: Let's go Shawny! (I missed the challenge :( ) LeShawna: Thanks Izzy! *Hits Cody and Jerd again* Is this having no affect on them? Cody: *screams a warrior cry, then hits Jerd with a pen* Quick, he must not get immunity! LeShawna: Right on! *Hits Jerd with pen* Sorry dude, but you won last time! Cody: What she said! *hits Jerd with the pen again* LeShawna: *Hits Jerd again* Are pens really stronger then swords? I can answer that. NO! Cody: *hits Jerd again* You know Blainley, you really do hate us don't you? LeShawna: *Hits Jerd* I bet she does Blainely: Maybe I do...ok, who am I kidding? I love torturing you guys! Cody: *keeps hitting Jerd* LeShawna: *Hits Jerd* Ok, so is this guy made of steel or what? Jerd: (sorry, busy day XD) Oy! *swats back at the others* Cody: *hits Reddy with the pen again* Get kocked out already! Reddy: Ow! I'm not even in this camp! Jerd: Fisticufs! *tackls Cody to the ground and leg locks him* >:D Cody: Leshawna, help! *tries to get out* Jerd: Sorry matey, but I got to do what I got to do. *swipes Cody's pen and crushes it* Look like it's me and LeShawna no. Cody: Oh no you don't! *grabs the pen pieces, and hits Jerd with them* Jerd: *steps toward LeShawna* 'Ey. Cody: *keeps hitting Jerd* (Reddy, we hiy him multiple times with our pens already, at the least we posted saying we hit you ten times, I think you're godmodding) (Red: Um, pens don't hurt thatr much... xD) Cody: *shoots the pen parts out of a cannon at Redd and Jerd* Die already! Heather: *whisper to LeShawna and Sadie* Help me out here and get out Jerd. He wins too many challenges and frankly, he's weird. Jerd: *ducks8 what the hell? Blainely: Since Cody and LeShawna have both not been hit once, they win immunity!!! The rest of you will vote soon. Vote 12 Cody: Jerd Heather: Jerd.... And if anyone else was smart they would vote with me. Sadie: I vote Heather. Gwen: Well... I vote for Heather Ezekiel Owen: I can't vote anyone...I know them too well... *votes for Cody to waste his vote since he has immunity* Izzy - *votes Heather on accident* Ezekiel you are going doowwwwnnn! LeShawna- I can't vote for one person cause he was on my team, and could possibly be an ally with me. *Votes Heather* Sorry Jerd: Heather (Good to know my so-called allies voted for me. IZZY Dx) Chat 12 Blainely: And that's three votes Jerd, one vote Heather. Izzy: (CONF) This game is like...blah..blah..blah...blah...blah...Fishpants (I changed it to HeatheJerd is too good to go this early) LeShawna:(CONF) If I don't win, and I get eliminated sometime, I hope dying isn't that bad Blainely: And with fives votes against her, Heather is out! *shoves her into a volcano* Who will win on Total Drama Murder? Jerd: (CONF) at this point, I've become completly reliant on invincibility. u_u Izzy: (CONF) I wonder if I can win this!?!?!?!?!?!?!/ LeShawna: (CONF) Final 8?!?!?!?! And to think I wasn't evne in the first season! Sadie: (CONF) This is a big game now! I'm so nervous, I hope I win! Owen: *randomly dies* Blainely: Uh...ok...final 7!!! Sadie: Well, he was going to die next anyways! Izzy: Big O!!!!!!!! Nooooo!!!!!!' LeShawna: Sorry Owen, but thank you for getting me one step closer to the end!!!! Jerd: *talks with izzy leshawna and sadie* wa' up, mates? Izzy: Nothing much.... I understand you very well Sadie: Not much. I'm a little sad... LeShawna: I'm good. What's on your mind Jerd? Jerd: Would you girls min' an allioonce? We could eliminate the others. :3 Sadie: Of course! But only if Izzy resents what she said to me! LeShawna: Sure Jerd, anything to make it to the end! Izzy: I regret it.....and I will join! Cody: Can I join? Day 13 Blainely: Requests have been made for a short challenge...pick a number: 1-1000. You can keep or switch your numbers after hearing this clue: Hint: One day, I was walking to the stream in Mexico. We went down to the Rio de something and took out are picnic baskets. We ate pie. The end!!! Hint Two: I went to Greece to study Greek letters and numbers. I took a math class there as well. Hint Three: The closest number is more than 100 away. Hint Four: At the Rio de something, we started studying Greek math. And we ate pie. And then we looked at circles! The end! LeShawna: 128 Cody: One-Two-Three? Izzy: *mind is spinning* 8pi Jerd: 128? I hazza theo'y Sadie: 380 Gwen: 121 Heather: *fell onto a rock ledge in the volcano* This sucks. *volcano rumbles* This sucks even more!